Forgiveness
by NeonNavy
Summary: Adam and Cassie have just declared their love for each other, but Nick has some unfinished buisness, after a night of violence, Adam does something he will regret and how far will he go to bring it back to normal. Kat/Rane this story was made by Kat
1. Biting the Bullet

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first Secret Circle fanfic.. soo please be nice.**

**I don't own The secret Circle.. but I wish I did...**

**Xoxo**

**Kat**

****

"I love you" Adam whispered to Cassie.

"I love you too!" Cassie said back a bit too loudly.

Faye was snarling, almost like a cat. For a second Cassie thought it was an animal that was let inside by accident, Cassie blushed. Looking in Adam's eyes was like looking into a green emerald only more beautiful.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." Diana said, yawning. Cassie taking Diana's yawn a cue to leave. Faye, Deborah, Suzan, Chris, Doug, Nick, Laurel, Melanie and Sean had also left.

Cassie started walking towards the door; she noticed she was still holding Adam's hand. Adam just stood there.

"Cassie, I'll be right there. Just wait for me please?" Adam said to Cassie.

"Kay, don't take too long!" Cassie said as she walked out of Diana's bedroom door.

Cassie walked out of Diana's door, she didn't want to eavesdrop so she walked outside and luckily Adam's car was unlocked, Cassie closed the door behind her as she got in the car.

Xoxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxx...

Back in Diana's room...

"Listen, Adam... I know why your here to talk to me. You and Cassie are meant to be with each other, don't feel bad, please go, I am actually tired. Also Cassie is probably wondering where you are." Diana said a look of understanding written all over her face.

Adam pulled Diana in one last bone-crushing hug.

"Bye!" Adam said as he headed out the door.

"Good-bye Adam" Diana said as she climbed into her bed.

Adam walked out Diana's front door; Cassie was already in his car. Adam opened the driver's car door, and was enveloped in Cassie's scent.

"Hey Cutie" Adam said as he buckled his seat belt.

"Hey Sexy" Cassie said back to him, Cassie turned in her seat to face Adam. Adam couldn't resist Cassie's scent, he simply had to touch her, he placed his hands on the nape of her neck, he brought her face closer to his and kissed her, this wasn't just a normal kiss, this was a goose bump raising kiss. In Cassie's mind fireworks were going off. Adam pulled away; Cassie sat back into her seat, her seatbelt digging into her shoulder.

They started driving to Cassie's house when they noticed Nick on the sidewalk smoking a cigarette. Adam pulled over. They got out of the car; Nick noticed them and quickly got up and pressed his cigarette into the sidewalk.

"Hey Nick" Adam said to Nick, who was looking at Cassie and wasn't paying any attention to Adam.

"Could I speak to Cassie please? Alone." Nick said to Adam, still not looking eye to eye with Adam.

"Sure." Adam said, walking back to his car.

"Cassie, I know we gave our relationship a try but..." Nick said, slowly trailing off until he was barely audible.

"But..." Cassie said, staring into his mahogany eyes made her think of her chest of drawers in her room.

"I still love you!" Nick blurted out; surely Adam would've heard that.

"Umm..." Cassie said, but it was too late. Nick crushed his lips against Cassie's, making the world around him go still, he didn't give a shit about Adam, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain on his face. Cassie pushed on Nicks face, she didn't realize how hard and strong Nicks jaw was.

Finally Nick was pushed off by a much stronger force, _fire and sea set me free._ Nick realized she was using magic on him. Nick backed-off, like a brick had just hit him in the stomach. Cassie pulled back her arm and punched Nick in the face, she ran back to the car. Hoping to see Adam, she was greeted by an empty driver's seat.

"Adam?" Cassie said.

She heard the crunching of leaves; she turned around and saw Adam kicking Nick, and punching him in the stomach,

"Adam! Stop!" Cassie grabbed Adam from behind.

"Don't you ever do that again. I swear to god. If you lay a single hand on her I will use the Powers to smother you and drown you in sea water." Adam said, with a crazy look on his face. Nick was as still as a statue.

"Stop it!" Cassie finally got a good grip on Adam and pulled him back. "Don't you see he's under a paralyzing spell." Cassie yelled at Adam. Adam turned around, and Nick fell back, obviously Adam conducted the spell.

Cassie pulled Adam into his car and Adam took charge and turned the ignition and the car revved to life. Cassie felt bad for leaving Nick lying on the pavement, but he would be alright. Adam was furious, all the way down Crowhaven Road for a drive which felt like it took hours, Adam's car slowed to a halt. Cassie got out and before she slammed the door in his face she yelled.

"I hope your happy with what you did, you stupid idiot! You could've killed him!" She said and with that she slammed the door in his face.

Once she was inside her house...

"Hello Sweetheart!" Ms. Blake came and gave her daughter a warm hug.

"Hey Mom" Cassie said exhausted, her limbs were aching and her face was flushed." It think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm so tired."

"Goodnight sweetie" Ms. Blake said quietly. Cassie walked up to her bedroom and decided to take a shower to wash off all of this stress and sadness off of her.

She grabbed her favourite purple towel from the towel rack, and shed one item of clothing one by one. She walked into the shower and was relieved to feel the pain in her sore limbs go away, the hot water against her skin reminded her of Adam's touch. _No. Stupid Cassie, don't think about Adam, especially after what he did to Nick_ Cassie thought. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her purple towel as soon as she got out of the shower, her body felt like it was in the Arctic. Icy air chilled her to the bone. She shivered. She pulled on her plaid pyjama bottoms and flannel shirt. She picked up the chalcedony rose Diana had given to her after she found out Black John was her father.

She pressed it against her lips, remembering the first day in New Salem and feeling lonely and yearning for the boy with the green eyes to save her from this horrible place and whisk her away onto a sailboat floating across the Atlantic Ocean. Once she drifted to sleep the Chalcedony rose tumbled out of her hands and onto the cold hardwood floor.

Her breathing quickly became uneven, Everyone on Crowhaven road was asleep, except for a certain red head with a plan to get back the love of his life.

**Xoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Soo how was it?**

**Reviews are welcome, in fact they're incouraged... this story was inspired by the Jacob/Edward/ Bella love triangle in Twilight... notice it?**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Kat**


	2. Chasing the prey

Cassie woke up, the smell of bacon wafting in the air; she got out of bed and put her robe on. She walked down the rickety steps of her Crowhaven home, once she got to the kitchen she saw her mother standing in front of the stove, pushing around raw pieces of bacon.

She opened the front door and picked up the newspaper, she looked on the Henderson's lawn and Nick was still strewn there, she promptly put on shoes and ran over to the body.

"Nick? Nick? Can you hear me? Nick?" Cassie said, shaking his body, she touched his neck hoping to find a pulse. She felt a small pulse radiating from his neck.

"Nick! Wake up." Cassie shook him again.

Nicks eyes opened and for a split second they looked lifeless.

"Cassie?" Nick said, sitting up. "Why am I on the Henderson's lawn?" he tried to get up but once he was 3/4 of the way up he sat down cringing from the pain of what happened last night.

"Okay, that hurt." Nick said, looking to Cassie for help. She helped him up a second time and this time he got on his feet, Cassie and Nick walked back to her house.

Cassie's mom was still cooking breakfast when Cassie and Nick walked in, Cassie motioned for Nick to be quiet, she and Nick walked up the stairs to Cassie's room, and she quickly shut the door. Nick sat on her bed while she went to her en-suite and brought out some Band-Aids and an Advil for the pain.

"Thanks Cassie, I appreciate it" Nick said, as Cassie put some Band-Aids on his battered torso. She couldn't help looking at his toned stomach, she never knew Nick had abs.

"No problem, Adam was way out of line yesterday, I'm sorry for that" Cassie said apologetically, she looked into Nicks eyes.

"Don't apologize for him, you did nothing wrong, I should have planned for a better time" Nick said as Cassie put his shirt down.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Cassie asked Nick. Nick looked surprised, _Was she actually asking him to stay? _Nick thought.

"Sure, which one… I'm not watching Twilight." Nick said seriously.

"Aww… Okay, how about Transformers?" Cassie said.

"No way"

"27 dresses?" Cassie said, hoping it would be a yes.

"What's it about?" Nick asked, curious.

"Its about this girl who goes to other peoples weddings as a bridesmaid, but never is actually a bride," Cassie explained.

"Okay, is it a chick-flick?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to watch it."

"Okay, let's watch it."

Cassie opened her armoire and turned on the TV that was strategically placed in there, she popped in the DVD and jumped on her bed, inches away from Nicks face.

Through-out the movie, Nick and Cassie got closer together, by the end of the movie Cassie's head was lying across Nick's chest.

"Well that was a chick-flick if I ever saw one" Nick said.

"Let's watch another movie!" Cassie suddenly yelled.

"Okay, this time you choose…" Nick said. Cassie picked up Twilight.

"No." Nick said.

"You told me I could choose it, so guess what we're watching… Twilight!" Cassie said excitedly. Nick let out a grunt as Cassie put the DVD in_, this would be a fun hour_ Nick thought. They resumed their positions on each other's bodies.

/:/

Adam scratched his head, he couldn't think of a way to get Cassie back, he looked out his bedroom window and saw Cassie helping Nick up, she helped him walk into her place… HER PLACE?

Adam was beyond furious, he was losing Cassie to Nick, his long-time best friend, she got up off his chair and went into the TV room where he would spend hours watching TV while Nick stole his girlfriend.

After three hours of watching TV Adam got fed up and decided to go to Diana's house. He walked over, and rang the doorbell, Diana opened the door for him, he already had a plan to get Cassie back but he needed some help from his friends for this one.

Adam told Diana the plan, she agreed and Adam left with sheer triumph, Adam thought Diana would be the hardest to persuade to do this plan, he walked over to Cassie's house, hoping that Nick had left.

He rang the doorbell, Cassie's mom opened the door, she lead him up to Cassie's bedroom.

Adam opened her bedroom door, hoping to find her all alone, Cassie's head was on Nick's chest, they were watching Twilight together. Adam's heart was shredding to pieces, had he really just lost his true love?

"Adam?" Cassie asked.

Adam stepped in and greeted Cassie. "Can I speak to you alone?" Adam asked Cassie.

"Sure, excuse me Nick" Cassie said as she got up off the bed and walked towards Adam.

"What do you want to say?" Cassie asked, completely serious.

"I miss you and I want you back, I know what I did to Nick was wrong and I apologize for hurting him, I just love you so much that I can't stand to let you go." Adam said pouring his heart out, he hoped this would work, for what he had planned if she said yes would be spectacular.

"I missed you too, but you can't just go around hurting people." Cassie said sternly.

"I promise it won't happen again." Adam said as Cassie leaned up to kiss him. Nick interrupted their kiss as he opened her bedroom door and announced that he should probably go home.

"Bye nick!" Cassie said as she closed the door to her house, Adam was still in her bedroom, watching whatever was left of Twilight.

She went up to her room and watched the remains of Twilight with her boyfriend Adam.

/:/

The next day Adam went to Diana's house to prepare for the plan for getting Cassie back for good, not just for a few days.

Chemistry was still pretty high around Adam and Diana and he couldn't help feeling something for her. He felt bad that he just dropped her and moved on to Cassie.

Every day for two weeks after school, Adam would go to Diana's house to prepare.

"So how's bio? I hear Mr. Blackburn is really piling on the homework." Adam asked Diana.

"It's good I guess, I don't get much homework due to my study periods" Diana responded.

Cassie walked out of school, she hated detention, even when she did something wrong she still didn't enjoy thinking it over. She sped over to Diana's in her Rabbit.

Diana's dad opened the door, on the rare occasions that her father would actually be home he was quite nice. She walked into Diana's bedroom and saw her making-out with Adam, Cassie turned around and shut the door, never had she been so hurt in her life. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, by now Adam and Diana would be feeling guilty, she hoped they rotted in hell, never had she been so stupid to think that Adam could easily bounce back from Diana to Cassie.

She ran upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door, hoping to never have to get out of bed. A sudden knock on the door awoke her from her terrible fit of tears.

"Cassie? Can I come in? It's Nick" Nick said solemnly.

**And that's it! I have another chapter coming… im sorry it took soo long to update… exams have been killing me.**

**Kat**


End file.
